In the past, whenever a person wanted to determine the pressure within a vehicle tire a hand-held gauge as utilized. The person would have to remove each tire's valve stem cover and manually place the gauge on the tire's valve stem. The gauge would then indicate the tire pressure which was typically displayed on a strip of metal that extended outward from the gauge.
As technology has improved vehicle manufacturers have developed automatic tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) which are now common on many vehicles. The systems provide a driver of a vehicle with a visual indicator when the tire pressure is too low or too high.
There are problems associated with TPMS, though. One problem arises from the difficulty of mounting a TPMS on certain types of vehicle wheels. As a result of the design of some wheels, such as special size aluminum and steel truck wheels, or duplex super single wheels, it is difficult to adequately and efficiently mount a TPMS monitor on the wheel.
What is needed is a mounting bracket or adapter that will provide the required attachment means for a TPMS monitor to an aluminum or steel truck wheel or duplex super single wheel. In the interest of economy, a single bracket or adapter that can be utilized for all three types of wheels would be optimal.
The prior art listed below did not disclose any literature or patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,455,716LeonardoJun. 26, 19845,774,048AchterholtJun. 30, 19985,987,980Mangafas et al.Nov. 23, 19996,005,480Banzhof et al.Dec. 21, 1999U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,528 B2Collins et al.Sep. 2, 2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,455 B1Neefeldt et al.Oct. 5, 2004
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,716 issued to Leonardo is for a tap bracket or unitary cable clamp for connection to an overhead suspension cable of messenger wire. The bracket comprises two edge panels integrally connected by a single bend establishing an initially acute angle between the edge panels. Each panel has an elongated flange that is bent inward towards the opposite edge panel, thereby forming a space between the flanges.
Achterholt in U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,048 discloses a valve which generates a signal indicating a pressure drop in a vehicle tire. A pressure sensor and microprocessor are provided which store a value of the pressure in memory and compares pressure, sending a signal periodically.
Mangafas et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,980 teaches a tire valve having a pressure sensor and transponder. The sensing device is removable from a valve stem. The device is electrically connected to a conductive portion of the valve element via a receptacle to facilitate an antenna system for radio frequency communication with the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,480 issued to Banzhof et al. is for a tire pressure radio-frequency sending unit mounted to a snap-in resilient valve body with a column extending from the sending unit. The column defines a central passageway to facilitate insertion using standard insertion tools. In one version, two batteries are included in the sending unit that are disposed on opposite edges of the column.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,528 B2 issued to Collins et al teaches a compound mounting bracket for attaching a solenoid to a structure. The bracket has a first and second plate each having a first edge and a second distal edge. The second edge of the first plate is connectable to a first mounting point on a solenoid. The second distal edge of the second plate extends in a direction generally transverse to the first edge of the second plate, thereby defining a dihedral angle between the first plate and the second plate.
Neefeldt et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,455 B1 disclose a tire pressure monitor that continuously indicates a tire is adequately inflated for safe operation. The monitor includes an indicator that is utilized for each tire indicating which tire is operational. The monitor includes a battery-operated pressure-sensitive radio frequency transmitter mounted on the outer end of a conventional tire valve stem and includes an antenna extending into each tire for transmitting a signal. The signal transmitted on each tire valve actuates the indicator associated with a signal from only the transmitter assigned to each tire.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued Macri in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,101 B2.